topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasuke Uchiha (Part I)
|-| Kid Sasuke= |-| Curse Mark Level 1= |-| Curse Mark Level 2= Origins: Naruto Classification: Human ninja, Rikudo (user of the power of the 6 paths) Threat level: Tiger+ || Demon- || Demon || Demon+ || Maoh- || God- Age: 12-13 (Pre-Timeskip) || 17 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Chakra Projection, Duplication, Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Precognition (Via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body) || All previous abilities along with Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (via curse mark), Can see through illusions, Illusion Creation, Power Mimicry (Can copy ninjutsu, genjutsu and the fighting style of his opponent) Physical strength: City block+ level striking (Could overwhelm Demon brothers without much effort, whom were full-fledged Chunins. His chakra infused strikes should not be weaker than his early chapters katon) || Multi block level striking (Much stronger than before, on par with weightless base Lee physically) || Multi block in base (On par with Base Naruto), higher with CS-1 (A single punch from him was strong enough to draw out blood from Base Naruto), much higher in CS2 (His power increases ten times) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: City block+ (Since start of the series his katons were this powerful) || Multi block (Managed to kill one of Orochimaru's snake summons, whom have feats of this calibre), higher with Chidori (Injured transformed Gaara with it, whom was previously not affected with his katons in the slightest) || At least Multi block (Managed to stalemate Base Naruto's Rasengan with his full powered Chidori, a feat which he was not able to perform in past), Higher with CS-1 (Stronger than Base Naruto), Town with CS-2 (Should be on par with other Sound 4, if not stronger) Durability: City block+ || Multi block (Trained his body to perform heavy taijutsu like Lee, which makes him considerably durable than before. Was able to take attacks from transformed Gaara, however with injuries) || Multi block (On par with base Naruto), higher in released state, Town in CS-2 (Was at the epicenter of the blast caused by a clash between his enhanced Chidori and One Tail Naruto's Rasengan) Speed: 'Supersonic+ (Superior to Naruto, whom had a casual Mach 3 feat. Also bested Demon brothers, whom were full-fledged Chunins) || Hypersonic (As fast as Rock Lee without weights after training) || Hypersonic+ in base (Should be faster than Temari whom could swat sound at point blank) with higher reaction speed (Was able to follow movements of Kyuubi amped Naruto), higher in Curse Mark level 1 (Further amps his stats, including speed) and 2 (On par with One Tail Naruto) 'Intelligence: At least very high. Is highly gifted overall, a prodigy among an already prodigious clan and effectively a battle genius. Stamina: High. Should at least be close to Naruto whom can easily resist physical labor for hours without end, likely much higher in his Rikudo form. Standard equipment: Kunai, shuriken, scrolls for weapons, hawk and snake summoning. Keys: Land of Waves || Chunin Exams || Sasuke Retrieval Arc Image slideshow LW Sasuke 1.jpg LW Sasuke 2.jpg LW Sasuke 3.jpg LW Sasuke 4.jpg LW Sasuke 5.jpg LW Sasuke 6.jpg Sasuke 1.jpg LW Sasuke 8.jpg LW Sasuke 9.jpg Sasuke cover 1.jpg Sasuke 1.jpg Sasuke 2.jpg Sasuke 3.png Sasuke 4.jpg Sasuke 5.jpg Sasuke 6.jpg Sasuke 7.jpg Sasuke 8.jpg Sasuke 9.jpg Sasuke 10.jpg Sauce Kid CS-2.jpg Sasuke 12.jpg Sasuke cover 1.jpg Naruto cover 3.jpg Sasuke cover 3.jpg Naruto cover 8.jpg Naruto cover 10.jpg Naruto cover 12.jpg Sasuke cover 7.jpg Naruto cover 17.jpg Sasuke cover 9.jpg Naruto cover 18.jpg Sasuke cover 11.jpg Naruto cover 20.jpg Naruto cover 21.jpg Team 7-1.jpg Team 7-2.jpg Team 7-3.jpg Team 7-4.jpg Team 7-5.jpg Team 7-6.jpg Team 7-7.jpg Team 7-8.jpg Team 7-9.jpg Team 7-10.jpg Team 7-11.jpg Noteworthy techniques and abilities Category:Naruto Category:Character Category:Male Category:Co-protagonist Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Demon Category:Sonic speeds Category:Energy manipulator Category:Shapeshifter Category:Summoner Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Knife user Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Swordsman Category:Explosives user Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Neutral Category:Animanga